Welcome to Cafeteria High School! - Part 2
Andy is shown smiling at the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Cafeteria, ten students have signed up to spend 10 weeks at this crummy old school, then, have to face the judgment of their fellow campers!" A flashback is shown to when Adam said'' "Well based on my knowledge of reality shows, they can't make us do anything dangerous."'' Theme song plays ---- Everyone is shown on top of a big skateboard ramp that has many obstacles, most of which are deadly. Everyone looks at Adam, to which he replies "Umm... I could be wrong." "Today's challenge involves each team picking 3 people to skateboard across this ramp, overcoming the obstacles. Then, the three chosen will have a race, one by one. The first person who gets across to the other side, not injured, will get a point for their team. The team with the most points, wins!" Said Andy. Nick says "Umm, is that a snake pile?!?" while pointing to it. Quickly replying, Andy says "Yep! This is gonna be a fun challenge!" The Screaming Students are shown arguing to see who goes. Selena shushes everyone and says''' "So who's going? It can't be me, I'm way too precious." Saydia raises her eyebrow and, questioning her, Saydia says "Wait a minute, who died and made you the leader?" "Umm, i'm obviously going to be leader of this team, i'm a natural." Bragged Selena. Before getting interuppted, Saydia says "A natural born b-" "You know what? Fine. Lets take a vote." Said Selena. "Who wants me as leader?" 3 people raise their hands, and Selena says "See? Now. Who's gonna go?" As Selena says this, Saydia glares at her. Then, Ed raises his hand. "Umm, my umm therapist, like umm said that umm-" "Yes?" Asked Selena. Ed shakes his head. "Oh, yeah, well, my therapist said that I should... umm... do extreme... umm... things to improve my nervousness." Selena somehow gets a clipboard, and writes his name down. " Good! One person. Any one else?" "Well, I live for extreme. I'm going!" Said Jorge. Selena writes his name down. Surprising everyone, Christopher screams at the top of his lungs, and says "WELL, since you guys DO NEED ME, I'LL GO!" Said Christopher. Jorge says "Why are you screaming?" Selena shushes Christopher again and says "God, be quiet, you broke my eardrum... oh yeah, and good, it's settled on who goes up." The camera goes to the Killer Learners, where, like the Screaming Students, they are arguing to see who goes. Nick firmly says to his teammates "Im. Not. Going.'' Period''." Adam, almost tearing up, says to Nick "But you HAVE to go! "''PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE-''" "FINE!! Just shut it!" Said Nick. In the confessional, Nick says "Im not really that grumpy. I just act like that when people annoy me." Also in the confessional, Adam says "Nick has to do the challenge! He's the fittest boy on our team! Did that sound wrong?? "I'll go!" Chris P said. In the confessional, Chris P says "Before you all think that i'm crazy for going, i'm not! I just want my team to find me useful!" Suddenly, an intern appears in the confessional next to Chris P, and says "But they can't find you useful if you're dead." Chris then realizes his mistake and says "Yeah but...umm..." Back to where the Killer Learners are at, Gerardo says "Sure count me in. I have nothing to draw anyway." Nick looks at Gerardo's notepad, and sees on of his drawings. "You draw?" Gerardo scratches his head, unsure of what to say. "Well... yeah, but don't think im some loser who always draws. Heh-heh..." Suddenly, Andy pops up and says "You got everyone? Good! Come with me!" Andy leads both teams to the setting again, and says "Alright! So it's settled! Christopher, Jorge, and Ed for the Screaming Students, and Chris P, Gerardo, and Nick for the Killer Learners! First up: Christopher vs Chris P! On your marks! Get ready! Set! '''GO!" Christopher skateboards, but quickly trips and starts rolling down, and falls into the pirhanna pit. "Ooooo. That's gotta hurt..." Said Andy. Chris P then tries to skateboard and succeeds. He skateboards over the snake pit, over the pirhanna pit (with Cristopher screaming inside it) and through the giant fire ring. Andy smirkes and says "And Chris P gets a point for the Killer Learners!" A bell is then heard. Chris P is in the confessional and says "I gotta admit. I'm pretty bad at skateboarding, I have no idea how I did that!" "Next up, is Jorge vs Gerardo!" Explained Andy "... Go!" Jorge goes across the snake pit, and across the pirhanna pit. Gerardo then tries to go over the snake pit, but falls in. Ed then asks "The snakes aren't poisonous...right??" With a devious smile, Andy says "Nooooooo....of course not..." "And Jorge gets a point for his team!" Said Andy. A bell is heard again. ---- Andy is shown with both teams. He says "Okay. Both teams are tied with one point. So, my interns have included more deadly things, just to make things more...'' interesting''." "Like what?" Selena said. Andy says "Oh... nothing..." The camera then moves to show giant spiders, venomous cokaroaches, walking sharks, anacondas, and mosquitos. "Anywho.. its time for Ed VS Nick!" In the confessional, Nick is shown. "While im a master at skateboarding, Ed might win. Adam was talking to me like... constantly about how his sister took the prize from a cereal box, and so while I was running away from him, I sprained my ankle." Ed is shown in the confessional. "I suck at skateboarding." "Ready...set...GO!" Said Andy. Ed tries to skateboard, but keeps tripping. Nick then shows his skateboarding skills by doing tricks in the air, but almost trips due to his ankle. Ed stops and lands near a non-deadly area. He puts his head down and thinks to himself. He sighs and thinks "I'll never win. And because of that, i'll probably get eliminated first!" Suddenly, the air gets colder. The air gets tighter, and a ghostly image of Ed appears. Ed is frightened and says "Who - Who are you??"' The ghostly image says "Ooooooooo, Edddddd... I am your conscious, remember what your therapist told you... you can accomplish great things if you just put your mind to it!" Ed says "I know that but I can't do this! I suck at skateboarding! I'll never win..." Ed's conscious says "Noooooooo Ed, never say never! Ooooooooooooooooo, now I must leave Ed, but remember...you can do it! Oooooooooooooo..." Ed's conscious then fades away. Ed stands up and clenches his fists. "You're right! I ''can do it!" Ed then jumped on his skateboard, and rode it like a master. He never touched the ground, which, luckily, didn't trigger the bombs that Andy added at the last-second.. Ed then pushed Nick off his skateboard, and Nick went flying head-first into a bomb. The bomb exploded which caused Nick to fly all the back to the starting line''.'' With the hard winds riding against his face, Ed says "I'm... almost... there!" Said Ed. Without a second to spare, Ed crosses the finish line. "And the winners are... the Screaming Students!" Said Andy with a smile. The Screaming Students cheered at the top of their lungs, and it was like a pandemonium. "Unfortunately, Killer Learners, you will have to sleep in the Lunch Ladies Lounge and will have to vote someone off." Explained Andy. In the confessional, Nick is shown. "Okay, so yeah, I slipped up. But i'm not going home. The cameras didn't show it, but Adam has been annoying everyone ALL DAY. Not just me." At the elimination ceremoney, Andy is shown. "You have all cast your votes. When I call your name, come and get a lunch tray. There are only 4 lunch trays, but 5 of you. If you do not get a luch tray, you will be eliminated, walk the Hallway of Shame, leave on the Bus of Losers, and can never come back. '''EVER." "Lunch trays? Can we get marshmellows like in Total Drama Island?" Said Nick. Andy says "Umm... no, that wouldn't even fit in with the them of the show. I'll get you a bag if you want." Nick then says "Yesssss" under his breath. Andy clears his throaght. "Anyways... Gerardo." Andy throws the lunch tray at Gerardo, spilling it's contents on him. "Chris P." Andy throws the lunch tray at Chris. "Emily." Andy does the same. "Nick. Adam. I only have one tray. The last tray goes to..." ... "Nick" Andy Said. "WHAT?! But... but why??" Said Adam. "Because! You're like the most annoying person we've ever met in our lives! You make me wanna shoot my brains out!" Said Nick. Andy points to the Hallway of Shame. "Adam. The bus awaits you." Adam walks the Hallway of Shame, rides the Bus of Losers, and leaves Total Drama Cafeteria for good. Signing off, Andy says "Well that's all for now. Tune in next time to see who will be the second person eliminated, on Total...Drama...'Cafeteria!" '